Typical monitoring systems are integrated with a building automation system and installed by a Heating/Ventilation/Air Conditioning (“HVAC”) expert. Installation often involves installation of multiple, e.g. five or more, sensors installed inside the machine to measure temperatures and pressures. This process is often expensive and time consuming.
A need exists for relatively low cost sensor systems that can be installed by a layperson, including systems that comprise multiple processes and components that enable a layperson to perform real-time problem diagnosis and continuous monitoring of complex machinery.